Bring Me To Life
by ChemicalReaction9
Summary: Eliza and her friends decide to go to Camp Crystal Lake for the weekend. The only problem is that it's Friday the 13th and Jason's looking for something to do. What happens when he comes across the strange girl in the middle of his forest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Jason or any thing else from Friday the 13th. I do own Eliza Strode and her friends

I stood behind the counter with my elbow on the change mat and my head in my hand. Work was always slow this time of day, only one customer had come in all morning.

The bell rang above the door and I looked up as a group of teens walked in. All of them went to the same college, but no one would have ever known because they never went to class. Most of them weren't old enough to drink, but that's all they did. They lived to party, get high and have sex. Anything else was a waste of time. At least that's what they thought when they were drunk. When sober they enjoyed movies, arcades and skateparks. I knew this because this group of rebellious outcasts was the closest thing I had to friends. They stopped by every morning on their way to their activity of the day. I liked that because I had no one to talk to in the morning and they hadn't had the time to get drunk yet. When they drank they became loud and stupid, two things I hated about people.

"Hey, Eliza," a kid named Johnny spoke up, "I got you a lucky rabbit's foot." He held the furry white object out to me with a sweet smile. I gave the nineteen-year-old a questioning look. "Don't you know Friday the thirteenth is the day all the bad stuff that could happen to you does." I smiled at the boy, he believed in everything from aliens to Santa Clause. I laughed and accepted the gift.

Sean being his usual jackass self chimed in, "I don't see why that thing is so damn lucky I mean it didn't do much for the rabbit." Franky laughed while Suzie and I glared at Sean.

Suzie was my best friend. She had introduced me to the group in front of me. I had always been somewhat jealous of her. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist, fair skin and bright green eyes. Guys always wanted to get to know her but she turned them all down. She had once told me that she liked Tony, but that he didn't seem to notice her.

Tony was the unofficial leader of the group. If someone had a problem they went to him and he almost always had an answer and if he didn't he would find one. Johnny, the youngest in the group, looked up to him more than any one else.

Sean wanted what Tony had. He craved the attention and power. If people weren't paying attention to him he made them pay attention. Everything he said held another meaning hidden somewhere underneath a heavy layer of venomous sarcasm. He always had a scowl on his face and his black hair greased back. The only person that could stand him was Franky, a tall pothead who laughed at the word "pudding".

Zoe and Randy were the only ones that seemed out of placed amongst the misfits. Zoe's parents were rich and always bought her what she wanted, but were never there. This resulted in Zoe's messed up childhood and wanna-be-rebellious nature. She still expected everything on a silver platter, but she wanted to make it look like she worked for it. Randy was on the football team and had everything everyone wanted. He was popular, he had a hot, rich girlfriend, and a scholarship for four years. No one really knew why he wanted to hang out with us.

Then I showed up. The only reason these kids talked to me was the fact that Suzie was my roommate. I was the least interesting person in the group. My light brown hair stopped at my chin. My blue eyes were unnaturally dark and made my pale face seem even paler. I was never one for parties. I just couldn't see the appeal of getting drunk or high and then doing something stupid with a guy I only knew for twenty minutes. Sean was always making passes at me and trying to get me drunk. I thought he was disgusting with his greasy black hair and juvenile attitude. I was an English major at Crystal Lake College. Suzie and I were really the only ones that went to class for the sack of learning.

"Hey Liza," Suzie propped her elbow up on the counter. "The guys and I are going up to Crystal Lake for a party this weekend and I was hoping you'd come so I'd have someone to talk to."

I smiled. I knew that Suzie wanted me to go so that I would talk her into talking to Tony. "Yeah sure I'll come."

"Great! We're leaving tonight around five and we're planning on staying until Sunday. I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Yeah that sounds good." I nodded.

Suzie smiled and hopped around the store collecting the various members of the group. As usual Sean and Franky were looking at the latest edition of Playboy. Zoe and Randy were in the sports section playing tonsil hockey. Johnny was in the science fiction section and Tony was in the front of the store waiting by the door. Suzie pushed everyone out the door and waved to me on the way out.

I sighed and let my head rest on the counter. "Great another crazy weekend. Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Jason or anything else from Friday the 13th. I do own Eliza and her friends.

Suzie and I were relaxing on the couch, watching television. It was nearly five thirty and we were getting bored of waiting. Johnny was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago to pick us up.

"Were do you think he is?" Suzie asked, finally braking the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe he got lost." I responded. Just then a knock came from the door. I jumped up and went to answer it. Johnny was standing there with his lucky blue hoodie on. He smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find my hoodie." I shook my head and grabbed my bag. We were staying for a few days so I brought along two pairs of jeans and four shirts and my bathing suit. Suzie followed me out the door with her bag.

"You know you could have called us from your car." Suzie said turning to Johnny.

"Yeah, but I forgot my cell at home." Johnny replied scratching the back of his head.

"You'd lose track of your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." I said smiling at him.

He laughed. "You're probably right."

We pilled into Johnny's car. Johnny was driving and Suzie called shotgun so I was stuck in the back. It wasn't so bad cause I got to stretch out.

As we drove Johnny spoke up. "You know the legend about Camp Crystal Lake right?" I did but Suzie shook her head so Johnny continued. "Well a long time ago when Crystal Lake was still a kids' camp, there was a boy named Jason Voorhees. All the kids picked on him since his head was shaped funny. Well one day the kids pushed Jason into the lake. He couldn't swim and none of the counselors knew what was happening 'cause they were off doing _grown-up_ things. Jason wound up drowning, so on the anniversary of his death his mother came back and killed everyone at Crystal Lake." Suzie looked horrified, but Johnny didn't notice. "Well one of the counselors survived by chopping off her head. A few years later she went missing. People say that Jason did it as revenge for his mother. And he's been killing people up in Crystal Lake ever since." Johnny finished his tale as he pulled onto a dirt road.

Suzie looked like she was about to vomit. "Were did you hear that story?"

"Sean told it to me and Tony and Randy both said that they heard the same story. That was when they decided to come up here for the weekend."

Suzie was silent so Johnny put in one of his CDs. It took a while, but Johnny finally stopped the car in front of the cabins and by the sound of it the party had already started.

Jason's POV

Hidden within the trees and bushes I watched as the latest group of teens pulled up to the cabins. The first one to exit the car looked overjoyed to have arrived at the party. He trotted happily to the door and disappeared into the cabin. The next one looked frightened when she got out, but her mood quickly changed when she heard the music that shattered the quiet of my territory.

Finally the last girl slipped out of the car she looked less enthusiastic than the others. She lingered outside for a minute. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked up at the moon that shown brightly over the camp. I was about to move forward when she sighed loudly and moved towards the party. A twig snapped underneath my foot and the girl's head turned to look in my direction. Her dark eyes scanned the landscape and when they found nothing she turned and continued into the cabin.

Tonight I was going to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

__

A/N: I do not own Jason or any thing else from Friday the 13th. I do own Eliza Strode and her friends

The party was growing rapidly. Every one was either drunk or on their way to it and I couldn't handle it anymore. The smell of alcohol was making me light headed and I needed to get some fresh air. I stepped out, after some mild protesting from a drunk Suzie, into the cold night air.

Everything was so beautiful out here at night. The owls made soft calls out in the woods and the insects sang their little songs.

I walked towards the woods and found a path that wound through the trees and further into the forest. Following the path I came upon a small clearing about half a mile away from the cabins. I was about to continue when I heard something move behind me. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. When I turned back I ran square into a broad chest. I backed away and looked up. Sean's cold eyes looked down at me. He raised his hand and stroked the side of my face.

"You look so pretty right now." His slurred words and alcohol-laden breath told me there was no way to reason with him. I backed away even further but he followed. "Come on now you know you want this." I shock my head but he only laughed.

My back hit something and my hand moved to see what it was. Dread filled me as my hand scrapped across the bark of a tree. Sean had me trapped. I moved to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. His body pressed against mine and I could feel how much he was enjoying this.

His lips found my neck and they moved up towards my mouth. I screamed when I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth. I bit down on his tongue and I could taste the sickening copper flavor of blood in my mouth as Sean tore away from me, leaving a piece of his tongue in between my teeth. I spat out the chunk of his tongue and tried to run, but he rushed in front of me barring my way. Before he was drunk and horny, now he was drunk, horny and angry.

He grabbed my throat and forced me against a tree. I was panicking and trying to find a way out of this situation when I saw something move from behind one of the trees. It was too far outside my peripheral to see it clearly, but it moved quickly. The next thing I knew Sean's arm had been slashed and it fell to the ground. I whirled around and saw who had done it. He was huge, nearly seven feet tall with broad shoulders, and he wore an old school hockey mask. He wasn't paying any attention to me because he was stalking a now one-armed Sean. I watched horrified as the man raised his arm and brought down his machete on Sean's remaining arm severing it from his body.

This was too brutal for me to take this any more so I ran as fast as I could towards the cabins. Looking over my shoulder I saw the man cleave Sean's head in two, he then turned and looked right at me. I nearly stopped in my tracks at the icy look he gave me but the sight of Sean's body forced me to turn and keep running.

Jason's POV

I yanked my machete out of the boy's head as blood splattered onto the surrounding trees. I turned and saw the girl running towards the cabins. She was surprisingly agile for a drunken teen but it didn't matter. I marched after the girl relishing the thought of a chase.


	4. Chapter 4

__

A/N: I do not own Jason or any thing else from Friday the 13th. I do own Eliza Strode and her friends  
Hi people, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long since my last update. As an apology I made this chapter longer than usual. Hope you like it!

* * *

I charged towards the cabins jumping over and dodging trees and roots. My legs screamed for a rest but fear drove them on. Finally I saw the lights from the party emerging through the trees. I ran up the stairs and burst through the door, slamming it shut behind me. Everyone was drunk and the smell of weed was heavy in the air.

"You guys we have to go. Now!" They just looked at me. Tony stood up and walked over to me.

"What the hell are you talking about. We just got here and we aren't leaving yet."

"Jason Voorhees just killed Sean! I was stand-"

"That's impossible Voorhees is just a story." Randy said as he walked up behind me. "Here this'll calm your nerves." He said trying to hand me a joint but I pushed his arm away.

"He's here I saw him. He was right behind me." Now it was Suzie's turn to try and calm me down.

"Honey, it's okay nobody is going to hurt you." Just as she finished the door burst open and Randy was yanked out. The whole place sobered up pretty damn quick. Zoe ran out first and we all followed behind her. We got there just in time to see Randy's intestine slide onto the ground. Jason was holding up the damaged body that was still gasping for air, trying to stay alive. Zoe being both heavily intoxicated and high made the dumbest decision possible; she ran at Jason and started beating the arm that held up her boyfriend.

Jason's POV

I watched as blood squirted out of the young man's mouth. It was rather messy and stained the sleeve of my jacket. I tore my eyes away from the show when I felt something hit my arm. A blonde-haired girl was hitting me, which was not acceptable.

"You bastard! You killed my boyfriend, you bastard!" she cried while still hitting me. That explained why she was so upset, pity she got so close.

I released the boy and turned to her. She froze in place; one arm still raised ready to hit me again. I drew my machete and the moonlight hit it just right. "Zoe! Run!" one of her friends shouted, the same girl from before.

The girl, Zoe, stumbled a little before turning and trying to run away. That was rather rude of her. Before she got to far I grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She let out the most ear-splitting scream. I moved my blade close to her throat and silenced her for good.

Eliza's POV

We watched as Zoe's neck was split open and blood spilled over. Jason grabbed her around her lower jaw and pulled upward separating her head from the rest of her body. One thing ran through my head and that was pure terror. "Run!" I yelled pushing my remaining friends away from the scene.

We ran into the forest while Jason was still occupied with Zoe. We didn't know where we were going and it was dark. We were going as fast as we could when suddenly Johnny screamed and fell to the ground. We stopped and turned to find Johnny on the ground and the metal teeth of a bear trap biting into his ankle.

He whimpered as we ran back to him and looked him over. Blood was freely flowing from the wound and each move he made seemed to increase to volume lost. Tony went to pull the teeth from around Johnny's ankle. Johnny's scream ripped through the forest. I slapped my hand over his mouth and cradled his head to keep him quiet. We pulled Johnny out of the trap and saw how bad the wound was.

His foot was still attached but running was out of the question. Suzie and I hoisted him up onto our shoulders and started moving again. We were walking but stopped again when we noticed Tony wasn't following us. We turned and saw him staring into the forest. The three of us followed his gaze and saw a tall shadowed figure approaching from the direction of the cabins.

"Go," Tony yelled. We stared at him unsure of what we should do. "I'll be right behind you, just go!"

I knew we didn't have much choice and pulled Suzie and Johnny away from the scene as quickly as possible. We didn't make it very far when we heard a yell behind us. Suzie wanted to turn back but I forced her to continue running.

We were traveling as fast as possible with Johnny's messed up ankle, but we were all tired. Suzie and I crumbled under the weight of Johnny. We sat there out of breath and scared. It hadn't been long since we heard Tony yell and we knew Jason was close behind. I looked up at my tired friends and saw the desperation on their faces. I sighed before addressing them.

"Listen," I said gaining their attention. "I think we should split up." I waved away Suzie's protest before it even left her mouth. "Johnny can't run and Jason is getting close. I think I should run in the opposite direction of you guys and let you get to the cars. From there you two can go get help."

"No way, Liza. Why do you have to run I can do it I'm faster anyway and how can you be positive you'll still be here when we get back." Suzie's voice fell to a whisper as she spoke the last part.

"Listen you can't run because you're wearing sandals and I'm wearing boots, making me faster and you'll just have to trust that I'll be fine while I wait for you," I saw her give me a look that asked me to reconsider, but I had already made up my mind. "You guys need to go now. I'll be fine trust me."

Suzie and Johnny nodded silently before they picked themselves up and headed towards the cars. I pick a different direction and ran. I heard a twig snap behind me and turned. Jason stood in the clearing we had occupied only seconds before. I watched him closely.

Jason's POV

They had been there, it was obvious. A small pool of had formed were the wounded one rested and the grass was bent where the two girls had been sitting. I moved closer to the spot and saw that the tracks split. One of the females took the wounded away back towards the cabins, which was marked by the drops of blood coming from the ankle of the boy. The other set of tracks was made by someone wearing boots. It had to be the girl from before. She was headed toward the lake. I felt my body shudder as memories of that day flooded my head before I quickly chased them away.

The bloodied tracks would be the easiest to follow and I had to keep them from getting away. I turned and started down the path they made when a sharp pain registered on my temple.

Eliza's POV

I saw Jason heading after Suzie and Johnny and I knew I had to get his attention. I spotted a rock by my feet and picked it up. I took careful aim then let it fly. It hit him square in the temple. I had to thank my parents for 10 years of softball.

Jason's head swiveled in my direction and for the second time that night I met his cold gaze. I shook the ice-cold feeling that gripped my spine and ran. I ran as fast as I could and prayed Jason was following me and not the others.

I saw the edge of the forest and bolted towards it. It wasn't until I reached the outside edge that I chanced a look behind me. Jason's huge form stalked me quietly as I broke through the tree line. I stopped for only a second to see where I was. A huge lake stretched out in front of me. I would have been a beautiful sight if I hadn't just seen three people die. The moon reflected perfectly off the serene surface as Jason moved closer.

I saw the dock that pushed into the lake's territory. I knew Jason's story and guessed that water wasn't his best friend. My best bet was most likely the thing surrounded by the instrument of Jason's demise. I ran down the sandy bank and onto the wooden dock as Jason pushed past the trees. I looked over into the water for a boat but there wasn't one. I turned around and saw Jason standing at the edge of the dock.

He was completely motionless. He watched the calm swaying of the water underneath the wooden planks before taking a step back. He looked up at me then back down at the water. In the distance I heard a motor rev and smiled knowing that Suzie got to the cars. Jason spun around his entire body going stiff. He looked as if he was about to chase after my friends but he must have understood there was no way he would catch them because he turned back towards me and stared.  
I sat down on the wood and sighed before falling onto my side and curling my arm under my head. Jason still stood at the edge of the dock but he wasn't moving closer and if he did there was no where for me to go so I decided now was as good a time as any to try and sleep. I expected it to be hard but as soon as my eyes closed I felt myself slowly slip into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm wicked sorry about the whole not-updating-this-story thing. I was trying to get a new chapter out fast but I hit a road block with the plot but I'm pretty sure I found away around it so I'll try to get things out faster.  
BTW: I know this chapter is really short but that's because I split up the chapter I wrote cuz it seemed too long so I'll post the rest of it later today._

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people in the woods. I sat up and listened. I heard people yelling a name and the sound of barking dogs. As the haze caused by sleep lifted I realized they were calling my name. I looked around and Jason was no where to be seen. I stood up and ran down the dock and up the shore. I had to get to the search party before Jason did.

I made it into the tree line and just as I caught the first glimpse of another human being, I felt a hand grab me and slam me against a tree. I felt that overwhelming sick feeling you get when you know you're in a hopeless situation. I knew who grabbed me and it made the feeling worse. His hand grasped my throat and I could feel his grip getting tighter by the second. I glanced up into the emotionless mask that covered his face. His cold green-blue eyes held nothing.

His head suddenly twisted to the side when he heard a policeman approaching. He pushed me back further into a shadow cast by one of the larger trees. He pinned me there with his body pressed against mine and kept a hand over my mouth. I was forced to watch as the man who was supposed to find me and rescue me walked by completely oblivious to my presence.

When the man had passed Jason stepped back and lowered his hand but drew his machete. It looked like he was thinking about something because he was staring off at something in the woods that wasn't there. He immediately snapped out of his daze when he heard a twig snap in the direction the officer went. He looked off in that direction and that's when I took a chance and ran towards the cabins. It took Jason a second to register what had happened but he was quick to follow.

I dashed as quickly as I could and didn't even bother looking behind me. The trees passed me in a blur as I came upon the edge of the forest that let out into the cabin area. I allowed myself a brief rest to catch my breath and a sense of relief and even joy washed over me before my brain properly processed something that I had seen in my peripheral as I was running. I had just enough time to turn my head in the direction as a hand reached out and grasped my head. The forced at which the hand grabbed my skull was nothing compared to the forced at which it was slammed into a nearby tree. I passed out almost instantly. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yeah this one is basically the same as the other post just a comment brought something to my attention and it was bothering me so I fixed it. I had a serious brain malfunction while I was writing this and forgot minor detail so I just swapped out the bad info with the right info and now it should be better. If anyone else sees something that seems off just send me a message and I'll fix it if it needs to be fixed. So enjoy the slightly revised chapter 6. :-)_

* * *

I woke up to a searing headache and blurred vision. My skull felt like it was on fire. I gently reached up to touch my head but even the lightest contact caused a wave of pain to rush through my body. I pulled my hand away immediately and saw flakes of blood. It was mostly dry which must have meant I was out for a while. As my vision clear I inspected my surroundings. I was in a rather small cabin with only one room. The bed, which I was on, was pushed up against the wall and left the floor open. The walls were virtually bare save for an empty shelf and a few hooks where it looked like something was meant to be hung.

I slid off the bed and went to look around. The last thing I remembered was Jason running at me. I expected to be dead, but clearly something had kept me alive. From the looks of it, someone had found me after Jason knocked me out and brought me to a cabin. It wasn't like the other ones. This one looked like someone actually lived in it.

As I moved around the cabin a part of the wall covered by a tattered curtain caught my eye. Gently pushing the curtain aside I stared confused at several bags that were stacked in the small alcove. I pulled one of them out and felt my stomach sink. The navy blue duffel bag had the name 'R. Cormack' embroidered on the side. Randy's last name was Cormack and this bag was the same color as his. I pulled out all the other bags and it only confirmed my fears. These bags belonged to my friends and I.

Outside I heard something move. I stood up and moved to the back wall. The general noise became focused into the sound of footsteps that moved closer to the door. I was pressed completely against the wall staring unblinkingly at the thin pieces of wood that divided me from the killer. The door creaked open slowly and the hulking figure of Jason stood in the doorway nearly blocking out the sun that tried to force its way into the cabin.

His eyes wondered over to the bed but when he saw that it was empty he snapped his head up and locked eyes with me. He rushed into the cabin straight towards me. He grabbed my hair and yanked me out the door and into the open. Tossing me down onto the ground he pulled his machete. I was panicking when Jason entered the cabin but now I was terrified as he approached ready to kill me again. Questions ran through my head as I watched him. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just kill me when I passed out? Did he want to see the look on my face when I died?

I scampered back until my back made contact with a tree. Jason only continued to close the distance between us. Tears streaked my face and a sob escaped my throat. Jason stopped in front of me. He stared for a brief moment before raising his arm ready to bring down. The questions racing through my mind couldn't be held back much longer. If I was going to die I wanted to know why.

Jason's POV

I stood there in front of the girl and watched her. She was crying and every so often a sob fell from her mouth. I hated when they cried, but I had to admit that she had more control over herself than most other girls who would become hysterical and start pleading with him for their lives. I decided to be nice and end it quickly. I raised my machete above my head. She didn't flinch back as I expected instead she choked back her tears and she mumbled something incoherent. Natural curiosity struck me and I lowered my hand a little and my head tilted to the left. She swallowed again and took a deep breath before she tried again and this time I heard her.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Her voice was shaky and hoarse but deliberate and the look in her eyes showed that she expected an answer. Her question surprised me. I had heard it before but never had my victims expect an answer. My hand fell again almost of its own accord as I was forced to think about her question. Usually it would have been an easy answer: Mother told me to, but as I looked at her mother's voice fell silent. I heard nothing from her and it scared me. She had always been with me and now I felt more alone than ever.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw her move. She was using the tree for support as she stood up keeping herself as close to the bark as possible. She had calmed down a considerable amount but I could still see her shaking lightly.

I ran her question through my head one more time and when I couldn't reach a definite answer I just shrugged. She stared at me oddly before blinking and continuing her stare.

Eliza's POV

"You're going to kill me for no reason?" I asked almost shocked. For some reason I expected a logical reason for my demise, then again there must not be much logic behind the ruthless murders of four teenagers. I was about to resign myself to death when Jason shook his head from side to side. Now it was my turn to tilt my head. I was confused just a minute ago he was going to kill me and now he wasn't.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

Jason's POV

I should have killed this girl when she was asleep. It would have made this whole thing a lot easier but it just seemed wrong to kill her without giving her a chance to fight back. Now, however, her questions had grown to be an annoyance. I could easily kill her and end my problems regardless of my usual procedure and I was about to when I noticed something that shouldn't be there.

The corners of her mother where turned upwards ever so slightly and a glimmer of hope could be seen in her eyes. She sighed and the next thing she did shocked me more than anything else… She laughed. It was shaky but a laugh none the less. The noise hit my ears and unlike most of the noises my victims made this one was kind of nice.

I looked up at the girl. Her light brown was messy and her face was covered with dirt but she still had a nice almost innocent looking face. As I studied her, a rough idea began to form in my head.

"If your not going to kill me can I please go home?" I glanced up at her and shocked my head no.

"I won't tell any one. I swear." The hope in her eyes vanished as her begging began. Again I shook my head and before she could speak again I grabbed her a dragged her back to the cabin. I tossed her onto the bed and when she moved to get up I pushed her back down.

"What are you…" As she trailed a look of realization moved onto her face. She understood what I was doing. I turned and walked to the open door. I checked her one more time before closing and locking the door from the outside. I grabbed my machete and set off to hunt.

If I was going to keep her I had to feed her.


End file.
